It can't be true
by Rachel7193
Summary: The cheerleaders have been freezing Charlotte out, because they think she is responsible for breaking up Kendra and Brett. But, what happens when they find out the truth? One-shot. Please R&R


Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction. Please R&R. Feedback is encouraged.

* * *

><p>It's a few days after Brett and Kendra break up. The cheerleaders have been shutting Charlotte out for a few days now. Charlotte is always late to Cheer practice. So, the girls talk, but once Charlotte gets there, they stop, and just focus on learning their cheers and stunts. Finally in math class one day, she asks Molly and Cassie what's going on.<p>

CHARLOTTE: Hey.

CASSIE and MOLLY (mumbling): Hey

CHARLOTTE: Ok, what's going on with you two?

MOLLY: What are you talking about?

CHARLOTTE: You know exactly what I'm talking about. You've been freezing me out for days. What did I do?

CASSIE: You broke up Kendra and Brett. So now…

CHARLOTTE: Wait! How did I break up Kendra and Brett?

MOLLY: YOU started that rumor about Kendra being with Evan

CHARLOTTE: No, I didn't. I heard it from Lucy, and she said she heard it from you.

MOLLY: Lucy told me she got a text from you about the two of them.

The girls come to a realization.

CASSIE: Oh my God, It was Lucy all along?

MOLLY: We should've known. I'm sorry we blamed you Char.

CASSIE: Me too.

The three girls hug.

CHARLOTTE: So, what now? We have to get Brett to dump Lucy and go back with Kendra.

MOLLY: We need to talk to Brett.

CASSIE: We can't. Brett won't listen to us.

CHARLOTTE: So, let's tell Malcolm and Eddie. They'll listen to us.

Eddie and Malcolm are sitting a few seats away from Molly

MOLLY: Hey. Malcolm? Eddie?

The boys turn around to face the girls.

CASSIE: It was Lucy all along. She was jealous of Kendra so she made a plan to break them up.

MALCOLM: Wait, what was Lucy all along?

MOLLY: Lucy is the one who started the rumor about Kendra and Evan being together.

CHARLOTTE: Evan didn't do anything with Kendra.

Brett is on the other side of the boys staring at his notebook looking confused.

EDDIE: Yo, Brett!

Brett turns to Eddie and Malcolm

MALCOLM: Evan was telling the truth. He didn't do anything with Kendra.

EDDIE: Lucy made the whole thing up. So she could go out with you.

Brett considers this for a second.

BRETT: Crap! So, what do I do now?

MOLLY: Dump Lucy, and get back together with Kendra.

MALCOLM: Yeah, and then maybe things can get back to normal.

* * *

><p>At Cheer Practice: Molly, Cassie and Charlotte all came together. Kendra was already there, practicing a new cheer she's going to teach the girls, when they showed up. Lucy enters.<p>

LUCY: What's going on, here?

The girls are silent.

LUCY: Molly? Cassie? I thought we talked about this. We ALL agreed that we would be better off if we didn't associate with Charlotte anymore.

CHARLOTTE: The game's over, Lucy. We all know what really happened.

LUCY: What are you talking about?

CASSIE: We know that you're the one who broke up Kendra and Brett.

MOLLY: We know that you're the one who started that rumor about Kendra being with Evan.

Kendra overhears the last part and walks over to where the other girls are talking.

KENDRA: Is that true? You got Brett to dump me, _twice?_

Lucy hesitates for a second and then

LUCY: NO! IT'S A TOTAL LIE.

KENDRA: Yeah right.

Brett enters. Lucy runs to give him a hug, but he pushes her away.

BRETT: Kendra, I'm really sorry. I should've known better than to trust Lucy.

Kendra is looking at Brett intently.

BRETT: Kendra, will you be my girlfriend?

A huge smile spreads across Kendra's face.

KENDRA: Of course I will.

Kendra jumps into Brett's arms. Brett puts Kendra down gently, and then puts his arm around her waist. As Brett and Kendra walk away

KENDRA: Girls? No practice today.

Charlotte, Molly and Cassie leave together.

Lucy is left standing alone.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading my first fanfic. Please review. Also if someone could help me come up with a better title it would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
